Quiet
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Sometimes, Ianto really just needs some peace and quiet.


As much as Ianto was happy to make his own coffee ('If you want something done right…,' was his mantra), there were times when a combination of exhaustion and desperation were enough to send him seeking a coffee shop and relying on the dubious skill of some underpaid barista. Generally, Ianto counted that as life-sustaining medication and often considering submitting the take-away coffee bills for NHS reimbursement. He reckoned he could probably get away with it, too, if he wangled it just right. Then again, the red tape could be murderous.

Through those desperate moments, however, Ianto had found that there were one or two baristas in the Cardiff Bay area who he could actual rely on for a seriously good cup of coffee. That made the times he just needed to get away from the Hub, Torchwood, aliens, gadgets… Jack… a _lot_ easier.

It was just such a day that found Ianto snuggled into cosy chair in a warm coffee shop, completely tuning out the wind and rain and grey clouds enveloping the bay. A fair-sized cup of an absolutely symphonic blend in one hand and an e-reader in the other, and he was at peace with the world. Ianto loved his paper books, but his e-reader certainly had quite a few other uses (firmly disabled during downtime) and saved a lot of wear-and-tear on the much more fragile paper-and-ink set.

* * *

><p><em>Even<em> Jack knew Ianto was annoyed. No… actually, it was probably more like furious, if Jack really thought about it. The rest of the team had been walking on eggshells all day, even Owen. Jack wouldn't say that Ianto had exactly been slamming things down as he went about his tidying up, but he hadn't been nearly as subtle as usual. It really started to sink in about the time Jack had shouted, from his desk, asking for 'a bit of the old coffee-magic.' Ianto's response, also shouted, of 'do it your bloody self!' followed by the alarm and grinding gears of the cog door seemed to indicate a bit of displeasure on the part of the young Welshman.

Jack honestly tried to think what could have provoked such a reaction. He gave a dubious glance at the stack of untouched files on his desk. Could be that, except that was nothing unusual. Not something that would make his calm Ianto go all… hormonal. Shuddering at the thought, Jack quickly ran through in his mind all the artefacts they'd brought in recently to be sure none had any hormone-altering potential. No, that wasn't it, either.

Maybe Owen had said something caustic or Gwen had made some accidentally patronizing remark, but Ianto usually just had a moan about it after they'd gone and then left it. Wouldn't be Tosh, she and Ianto seemed to be rather close.

Jack was stumped for what could have upset his… uh, whatever it was Ianto… was.

"Oh," Jack groaned, dragging a hand over his face. The night before… that had to have been it.

With a sigh, Jack shrugged into his coat and headed out of the Hub. None of the other three dared chancing a comment. Even with Ianto's tracker disabled, Jack had a fairly good idea where to find him. He also knew it might be monumentally stupid, not giving Ianto as much time to cool down as he wanted, but 'monumentally stupid' had never stopped Jack Harkness before and he saw no reason to break the habit of a lifetime.

Contrary to popular belief, Jack did have some sensibilities, though. Like the guilt that prodded at him when he saw Ianto tucked in at the coffee shop, looking comfortable and happy. It was a feeling that made him ask himself what right he had to intrude on one of the few moments of peace Ianto managed to find.

As usual, though, Jack found it impossible to keep away from the young Welshman, even against his better judgment. Besides, he was now cold and damp and could _really_ do with that coffee. Ianto didn't seem to notice anyone else in the café, or at least he certainly did take his attention away from whatever he was reading.

Jack cleared his throat and gestured to the club chair beside Ianto. "Anybody sitting here?"

Ianto looked up with mild glare. "Yes, actually, I needed somewhere to rest my mood."

"Ah. Well, seeing as it's kinda my fault…."

"Do whatever you want. You usually do anyway."

Jack sighed and sat down. "Yan… that species has pheromones about 200 times stronger than mine. I know I knew what I was doing… but it was kind of like the Borg: resistance is futile," he said, keeping his voice down, as if the entire population of the bay area didn't know The American Bloke in the Old Coat Who Has Something To Do With 'Bloody-Torchwood.'

"There is _no_ Borg," Ianto grumbled. "And that is a very convenient 'explanation.' You could use it to rationalize just about any bloody thing, really. And, obviously, some of us don't have the same kind of pheromones, so why even bother trying to compete?"

"It's not a competition," Jack said quickly. "That wouldn't be even remotely fair."

Ianto stared, wide-eyed, at Jack. It wasn't that he didn't _know_ that, but for Jack to just say it so callously…. Well, if that was where things stood….

Jack only realized the problem with that statement when he saw the hurt in Ianto's eyes. "Oh, shit, no, not what I meant! I meant nobody else would stand a chance against you. Come on, Yan…."

Ianto sighed in resignation. "Jack, we both know some cephalohumanoid race's pheromone level is just an excuse. You're perfectly willing to have a snog with just about anything. And it doesn't even really bother me that much. But that damned thing only reeled you in so it could kill you. Don't bother pardoning the pun."

"I didn't know it was part pufferfish," Jack muttered guiltily.

"Just be careful, Jack, that's all I'm asking. Don't go getting yourself killed unnecessarily. I really hate holding your corpse and hoping for that gasp." 'Mainly because I feel like a traitor every time, knowing what it costs you,' Ianto thought, but decided not to add.

"I'm sorry, Ianto. I really am. I don't want to hurt you for anything," Jack said honestly, reaching out to touch Ianto's arm as if his hand could convey something he didn't have the words, or spine, for.

"I know, Jack. But, just at the moment, you're interrupting a really good chapter."

Jack started giving a 'really?' look but it quickly turned into a grin. "Ok," he said, settling back into his chair, sipping his coffee.


End file.
